Big mouth and big head in a little closet
by borntofly-butstill-unwritten
Summary: Cindy is a little out of character lately, but now she is fighting with Jimmy as usual. Libby who was now used to the peace is bothered by their fight, so she came up with an idea to make them solve their "problems".


**I do not own ANY of Jimmy Neutron`s characters or the storyline.**

**The Characters are around 17 years old.**

* * *

I was with Libby, Sheen and Carl in the Neutron`s front yard, waiting for a certain big-headed genius, who planned showing us his new experiment, which probably would attempt to life as we know it and then he would save us in the last minute. Yep, it was a usual evening; well it was for us some weeks ago.

I don`t even know why I am here. It could be that I`ve finished my homework, that my piano classes and my working out sessions are over, or maybe it could be that now my so-called best friend is acting all go-go due to the "love" of Ultradork and she drags me to where he is or maybe…

_Cindy, no! Don`t think about it… not now…_

Just in time, _well that`s a first_, Neutron was dragging what it looked like a big machine covered with a big blanket, or something like it. Sheen was asking million useless questions per minute while Carl was talking about how it could go wrong, whatever Nerdtron was going to show us, and Libby was trying to calm down Ultra-loser. Anyways, Jimmy… em… I meant… King Cranium! Yeah, that! Was trying to explain that it was totally safe.

-Yeah, sure... probably as safe as all his other blow-your-face experiments- I said quietly.

-As if you could create the tenth part of mine inventions, Vortex.

-As if I wanted to destroy our planet every time I open my eyes.

-Even I you wanted you probably wouldn`t even come close to.

-Why would I want to extinguish human race? I am no psychopath.

-I beg to differ

-Are you calling me a psychopath?-I asked putting my hand on my hips.

-What if I was? - He said while crossing his arms over his chest.

We`ve been coming nearer and nearer, without either of us noticing, until we felt the other`s respiration. Those blue orbs invited me silently to shorten the distance and my body slowly moved towards him on its own.

-Think whatever you want, I don`t care- I said barely audible.

Lately, I wasn`t up for our usual fights. In class I only answered when asked; if he ever brought an experiment to show-and-tell, I didn`t mind and paid attention to other things; during exams I didn`t mind if he finished before I was or if his grade was better than mine.

-Agh, I have had enough!

* * *

-Ok, now you better take care of your bussiness or I`ll make you do it. Got it!?- Libby yelled.

-To the Candy Bar!- Sheen shouted.

* * *

The thing is that even if my best friend had locked me up with the guy I used fight all the time in a little dark closet in his mad-scientist lab, I wasn`t that mad at her. Not that much anyway.

-Spewtron, stop moving! This is small enough for you to have spasms right now!

-You know this is your fault, right!?

-What!?

-You didn`t have to say that, you know…

Yeah, he was right. I didn`t have to be so mean, but I can`t help it sometimes. Old habits die hard after all.

-… Hey! Are you even paying attention to me?

Just when I was about to tell him that in fact, no, I wasn`t. My mind wondered to the real reason why his words meant nothing to me at the moment, because the way the heat of his body was making me feel a little dizzy.

-No- I said in a whisper.

-What is wrong with you?- he asked roughly, shaking me by the shoulders.

-Don`t…

I tried to take his hands off of me, but when my hands where over his, it felt so right… I couldn`t.

-Your hand are cold.

I started to take them back; nevertheless, his were faster and trapped mines. I just stood there motionless, speechless due to this.

-For some time you have been avoiding me, being more silent, not being mean to almost anyone, barely participating in class. What`s the matter Cindy- he said more gently.

-I…

-I miss you- he said so soft I almost didn`t catch it.

-That`s what I was trying to avoid- I said with a sight and took back my hands.

-What are you talking about?

When I didn`t answer right away, he took my face and drew me closer. I tried to shake him off.

-I am black belt-I quietly reminded him.

He chuckled softly.

-I know

Then he took off his hands, but they left a ticklish sensation in my face. I closed my eyes. There was no difference since in there was barely a ray of light, but his presence somehow was stronger.

-We are moving

-Eh... No we are not.

-Not _we_, Neutron! _I am_ moving.

There, I said it.

-Huh? - was all that he was able to mutter.

This was bad enough for me and now he was expecting me to explain? REALLY?

-Dad was promoted, now we have to move to New Haven because of it. Obviously, Mom is really looking forward to this, you know? Since Yale is there and she had always wanted me to go there. But… I… I just thought...-I said unable to continue.

-You thought that the less you see us the less it will hurt when you have to go.

I shook my head as a yes, then I remembered that it was dark and he probably wouldn`t see it. So I choked out a "yes".

A second later I had his arms around me, it felt comforting and I couldn`t resist, I cried harder than I let myself in home when the news hit me.

-There is almost half of the country from here to there.

-And you claim to be a genius

-I won`t allow it

-I am sorry, but you aren`t part of this decision.

-But, but I…

-You what Neutron?

-…You can`t go Cindy, I don`t want you to. - He said the last part gripping my hands.

-What do you mean? - I asked, my heart pounding louder and faster every second.

He stumbled with his own words and then said sheepishly:

-I am not good with words.

A little after he finished this last sentence I felt his lips on mines and his hands on my face. I was shocked for a moment but then I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and made him come closer to me. The kiss started slow, and then grew in force to end lovingly.

-I can`t imagine life without you.

-Me either- I whisper to then kiss him softly.

-I`d make something up.

-I bet you will. -I said with a devilish smile, I should have come clean from the beginning.

-Just don`t leave me out of the loop like that again.

-I promise- I said placing my arms around his neck after putting his hands in my waist.- Now, where where we?

-I think, I know.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Ok, so this was my first fic in english. Like it? love it? hate it? please review and let me know ;)**


End file.
